Skrall
The Skrall were a species of warriors led by leader class Skrall, particularly Tuma, that lived in the northern parts of Bara Magna. History The Skrall were formerly soldiers in the Energized Protodermis War on Spherus Magna under the Element Lord of Rock. They somehow ended up on Bara Magna after The Shattering, and settled in the northern parts of the planet. Thousands of years later, they were attacked by Baterra, shapeshifting beings who killed many Skrall, and moved south to avoid extinction. The Skrall were later employed as Glatorian. Years later, Tuma, leader of the Skrall, ordered them to attack the Arena Magna during the Great Tournament, killing many Glatorian and Agori. Metus later convinced the Skrall and the Bone Hunters to join forces. They did and destroyed Tajun. Mata Nui entered the arena, and challenged Tuma to a fight for his friends freedom. Tuma accepted the challenge and was eventually defeated by Mata Nui. Metus, who revealed himself as a traitor, arrived in the city, and ordered the Skrall and Bone Hunters to attack. Before they could launch their assault, a massive creature arose from the sands (greatly resembeling Malum). The Skrall believed it to be a Baterra attack and panicked, fleeing the arena. They encountered the Glatorian, and fought them. Five of the Glatorian, who had Elemental Powers, were able to defeat the army. With the defeat of Tuma, the Skrall abandoned Roxtus and began following elite soldiers. When Teridax arrived on Bara Magna, he released Rahkshi and Skakdi on Bara Magna, to battle the Glatorian. A few Skrall, led by Stronius, took advantage of the situation, and attacked the Glatorian. When the Rahkshi were destroyed by the powers of the Golden Armor, and Teridax had been defeated by Mata Nui, the Skrall and Skakdi surrendered to the Glatorian and Toa. Known Named Skrall *Tuma *Branar *Stronius Bionicle.Com Description Skrall Glatorian are arrogant, vicious, brutal, fear nothing and care about even less. They are just waiting for the opportunity to start taking whatever they want, whenever they want it. They are incredibly skilled fighters, both with and without weapons. What they may lack in technique they make up for with sheer bludgeoning power and strength. Set Information 2009 *A Skrall was released in winter 2009. It had 50 pieces, and it's set number was 8978. *The Skrall leader Tuma was released in 2009. His set number was 8991, and he had 188 peices. *The Elite Skrall, Stronius, was released in summer 2009. It had 55 peices, and the set number was 8984. *A Life Counter was included with both the warrior-class Skrall and Stronius, and two with their leader Tuma. The warrior-class's could be attached to the back of the foot and Stronius and Tuma's to their backs somewhere. 2010 *Another Skrall was released in early 2010, this time a smaller version. It has 21 pieces, and it's set number is 7136. *This was the only Skrall released without a life counter. Trivia *All Warrior Class Skrall looked about the same, though their secondary color could vary. This also applied for the Elite Class Skrall. *According to lego shop, the Skrall set released in 2009 was supposed to represent a specific Skrall, in difference to the Vorox set that was representing an average member of the species. fi:Skrall Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Skrall Category:Species Category:Races Category:Thornax Users Category:2010 Category:Glatorian Category:Characters Category:Rock Tribe